


two lies and a truth

by Dresupi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: The game had been Molly's idea, true. But she was very certain that no ulterior motive existed for her, so the reasoning behind Sherlock’s late night phone call to share his answers two days later came as somewhat of a shock.Not as much of a shock as the answers themselves.





	two lies and a truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/pseuds/McGregorsWench) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

“Two lies and one truth?” Molly said, repeating the name of the game back to Sherlock like some kind of dimwitted recording device.  “Sherlock, it was a party game. It’s one of those things you play in the heat of the moment. If you couldn’t think of anything at the time, it’s fine. My feelings aren’t hurt.”

The game had been her idea, true. But she was very certain that no ulterior motive existed for her, so the reasoning behind Sherlock’s ten o’clock at night phone call to share his answers two days later came as somewhat of a shock. She hadn’t even been convinced he was awake at that time, his eyes had fluttered closed at least twenty minutes before she’d even uttered the words and he hadn’t moved a muscle that she’d seen for the rest of the night

“I’m not sure the heat of the moment exists for me,” he said slowly, the whispery sounds of a deep exhale followed, which reminded Molly to put the phone on speaker mode. The only one in her new apartment was Toby. Mycroft assured her on a near daily basis that there were no more listening devices installed, so speaker-phone seemed as safe a bet as any.  And if Sherlock didn’t have to hear all the weird noises she made when sighing, all the better.

“It’s really alright, Sherlock,” she assured him. 

“You don’t want to hear my answers?” he asked, a teasing sort of sound working its way into his monotone of deduction.

“Well, of course, I do,” she responded without thinking, setting her phone down on the bed beside her as Toby jumped down to go hunt down his water bowl. 

“Two lies and one truth,” he recited, pausing only for dramatic effect. “I adore baklava. I love you. My mother and father live in Scotland.”

Molly choked on nothing. On air. She tried to cover it with a cough, which only served to turn into a coughing fit that lasted much longer than anticipated.

“Are you alright?” Sherlock asked, sounding concerned as she tried to speak.

“I’m fine,” she assured him.  “Just fine. I don’t think I heard you, though…” she finally croaked.  “You adore baklava… and what?”

“I adore baklava. I love you. My mother and father live in Scotland.”

“I…” she stammered. “I…”

“Which one’s the truth?” he asked, his voice level and steady.

Surely he couldn’t be so cruel as this. Surely not.  She knew for a fact that the Holmes family estate was in Wales. So the last statement had to be a lie. Did Sherlock like baklava? 

She had no idea.

“I…” she started again. “I suppose you may have a fondness for--”

“For you,” he interrupted.

Her breath caught in her throat. “Say that again…”

“For you,” he repeated. “I love you.”

She was silent for a long time. Mulling his words. Wondering if she had indeed heard him correctly. So long that he was prompted to whisper her name, to wonder if they’d been disconnected. She finally spoke, her voice low. “So… it’s true?” 

“Indeed, I can’t deny it any longer. I--”

“You really despise baklava, Sherlock. I had no idea.”

He paused, before chuckling lightly. “I don’t despise it, I merely do not adore it nearly as much as I adore you. A fact upon which you have yet to comment.”

“I’m choosing to ignore the fact that you made your declaration to me once more on the phone… and not in person.”

“Molly, I would have said it at the party, but I was scared.”

“You?  Scared? I banish the thought, Sherlock.”

“I was frightened you wouldn’t welcome the feelings any longer.”

Up until quite possibly the second before he admitted them to her, he might very well have been right. The timing had been absolutely crucial.  But hell if she was going to admit to him that he’d done the right thing. Not straight away.

“But I do,” she assured him. “I would welcome them more if you were here, sharing them in person.”

“Say no more,” he said, and she heard a flurry of movement from the other end.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m coming over.”

“What? Now?”

“Yes now, Molly. I see no reason to delay this any longer. You wish to hear my feelings in person, and I am in a position to give that to you, so I’ll be there as soon as I possibly can.  Likely fifteen minutes or so.”

Molly sighed. “Well. That doesn’t give me long to whip up some baklava, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“I do love you, Molly Hooper.”

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar in the comments if you liked it! <3


End file.
